


I love you too.

by aguslovescas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslovescas/pseuds/aguslovescas
Summary: This is my version of the ending and i hope you like it<3
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	I love you too.

And there they were. Castiel was walking through the hallways of heaven, that Jack restored with all the angels, and he felt something off. Something in their guts was telling them something was happening. Something bad.

"Dean" they wispered with fear in their voice, before disappearing in a second, flying with their now restored wings that Jack gaved to them. While they were almost arriving they heard a prayer. From Dean. "Thank you, Cas. I loved you too. Sorry it took me so long."

They made it to the place. They recognized it from something, but that didn't matter, not now.  
Sam was saying something to Dean and they were hugging each other, like a goodbye.  
But there wasn't the time for stupid goodbyes, it was Castiel's time to save Dean, again.

They took Sam's arm and threw him out of the way. They now could see the whole situation. Dean was dying.  
Dean saw them, his pupils dilatated. They saw Dean.

"You don't have to say it. I heard your prayer." Castiel didn't let Dean say anything, and gave him a hopeful look, it was going to be okay. They were there, together.  
That was all Castiel needed to say and did say. Nothing more, before they took a step foward and their lips softly touched Dean's.  
A light came from there. It was Castiel. Using their powers to heal Dean.  
The rusty nail disappeared from Dean's back. The pain Dean was feeling went away, the one in the back and the one in the heart. Castiel pulled apart Dean.

"Cas- i- i'm-" Dean didn't know what the right words were. He thought he had lost Cas forever and now they were right in front of him. And they just kissed him, and he liked it.

Castiel didn't do anything more than hug him tight.  
It was almost like a reflex, from both of them, but Castiel was faster because they had waited the moment for so long. Some tears came out of both. "It's okay, Dean. We are okay." Castiel added, they were also glad they made it there in time, in perfect time.

Sam was just standing there, he had just hang the phone, the ambulence call.  
"Cas- you're- " Sam started but then noticed it wasn't the moment so he just shut up.

They pulled apart the hug.  
"I missed you, Cas." Dean suddenly said. Castiel didn't expect that sentence, but they smiled, it was an genuine smile.  
"I know" they replied. "Let's go home." They finished.

They all went to the car, but this time, Dean wouldn't let go Cas, so they held hands.  
And that night, Castiel sat in passenger seat, right next to Dean, who was still processing all that had happened that day. He went from crying all the day before, to being with his angel. Pretty good, right?

They arrived home. It was the first time they all were happy, Sam called Eileen, Charlie from the other world went back there with her girlfriend, the wayward sisters were back together, everything was just perfect.

The next morning, Dean got up and took a shower. Then, he went to the library, with his coffee, looking for Castiel. He wanted to make sure it hadn't been a dream.

He found them. "Hello, Dean. How are you?" They asked.  
"I'm-i'm good. How are you?" He replied.  
"I'm better, now that you're here." They smiled. "So what are we gonna' do now?" The angel asked. Dean stared for a moment, focusing in every detail of Castiel's face.  
"What do _you _want to do?" He answered.__

__Castiel smirked, they got up from the chair and hugged Dean, they disappeared from the bunker, just to appear in a roadhouse. "I made something for you, well, for _us _. I was thinking we could stay here. And... live a life together. Just the two of us. I could take out my grace, and keep it... but if you don't want-" Castiel was saying but Dean interrupted them with a kiss.___ _

____'If it's gonna' be this way now on i have no problem' they thought._ _ _ _

____"If it's good for you, it's good for me." He answered._ _ _ _

____The years would pass and the couple would grow old together, loving each other, taking care of the bar, every year they would go to an old house John had on the beach, they addopted a kid, a sweet girl, named her Mary..._ _ _ _

____They lived the happy life they always wanted, but the day came. Dean was old and it was his time._ _ _ _

____Dean didn't suffer at all, Castiel was with him, so it was going to be ok. They did a big funeral like he wanted, in their bar, with their kid and her girlfriend, with their friends, Sam with Eileen and the kids, Garth and his grandkids, Claire and Kaia..._ _ _ _

____Castiel wasn't sad, they lived the happy ever after they thought would never come. They were happy. But it was the time to come back. Castiel took the grace again, and just like the first time, they carried Dean, but this time, to heaven._ _ _ _


End file.
